This invention relates to a timing synchronizing circuit for regenerating a timing signal from a baseband signal subjected to bandwidth limitation.
For converting a modulated signal demodulated by a demodulator utilized in a digitial carrier wave transmission system into a digital signal, a timing signal is necessary. Various means have been proposed for regenerating the timing signal, and a circuit to be described later can regenerate a timing signal containing a small proportion of jitter components but this circuit requires phase adjustment.